Waited Too Long
by Kakakashi girl 15
Summary: Just a dark onesided RayXAmanda fanfiction. It is rated M and a Horror for a reason so if you don't like it then don't complain.


**Goosebumps and the characters in each of it's books are owned by R.L Stine**

Ray always did like Amanda. Probably a bit more than he should. Despite her moving, he was still her watcher. He felt like a stalker sometimes but thought nothing of it at the moment. Instead, he was stroking the dirty blonde hair of the woman tied to his bed; his Amanda...or at least...about to be.

Like a fool, five years later, she had returned to Dark Falls, at a ripe age of 19, to look for that retched wreath. He thought nothing of the age either, after all, he was born what? 50 years ago? Oh, how easy it had been to drug her; he had simply slipped a sleeping pill into her diet soda; It was her own fault for leaving it on the table in his house. That's right, he'd taken up residence in the dead house. He always did until another family moves in. Then, he simply took the house back once the town feasted.

The person of his desire slowly lifted her eyelids. Ray wondered how she must feel, considering how close his mouth was to hers, the first thing she probably saw were bloodstained teeth. "Ray," she observed; she was still under effect of the pill he'd slipped her. Good.

Ray took her hand in his before raising it to his mouth and nipping at the digits. "Hello Amanda," he said after licking up the blood from his nibbling. Her blood tasted somewhat like peppermint mixed in with kiwis. "H-hello Ray." Amanda answered sleepily. "You've been really bad you know...trying to wander away from me for so long." He whispered both darkly and excitedly.

Amanda was slowly starting to recognize things. She could make out a light purple-gray chest...was that a rib sticking out? Ah well, it was okay...she didn't understand why..but she just didn't care about anything right now...she remembered someone like that, who was it?

"You can't get away from me you know. I am the watcher after all." Taunted a smooth voice coming from the mass kneeling over her. "R-ray?" The drug was finally wearing off and Amanda kept noticing more and more. She was in her old room from the dead house! She was tied by rope to a futon bead and the form of her once-friend, later zombie that tried to eat her, was gripping her left hand and licking up blood that she assumed was hers; after all, she could feel the stinging pain of what felt like a few minor pricks all over her fingers.

What scared her most of all though is that, though he was wearing all his clothing except for his shirt, his knee was still placed right between her legs and dangerously close to the part of her body that made her feel insecure around boys.

Ray grinned evily at his prey. "Well Amanda, it looks like you've finally figured out why you're here." He purred into her ear. She tried to jerk away but the ropes held her in place. "I'd say don't worry, I'll be gentle, but as long as you've made me wait, we both know I'm for too eager to take this slow." he purred in her ear as he unbuttoned her green longsleeve; the same one she left him in.

She jerked up again to try and get away but she only succeeding bucking his knee. "Let me go!" She shouted.

"No," he chuckled before capturing her lips...and instead of kissing her...allowed the bit of blood he had in his mouth to pour into hers. "Swallow." He ordered as he covered her mouth.

She shook her head no so he pinched her nose closed with his other hand. After a moment, she couldn't hold her breath any longer and swallowed the red content in her mouth. "Happy?" She growled at him as she shook shaky breahs of air. Ray smiled at the trickle of her own blood steadily dripping down her chin. "Very," he mumbled in a soft voice before taking a knife from his pocket.

"I'll give you two choice Amanda. Die now and be mine willingly...or be my slave until you die." He growled as he held the knife to her juggular excitedly; clearly thinking she would pick the latter.

"I won't ever be willing for you. Your some kind of vampire zombie freak that won't quit stalking me!" She chirped angrly.

Ray let out a deep growl and placed his face close enough to hers that she could feel the sideways glance of his eyes on him as he whispered "then I'll take you by force." He growled.

He used the knife to cut both her shirt and bra off. Her supple breasts had beads of sweat running down them already; Ray smirked...probably sweatting from fear.

"You know, this would never have happened if you didn't make me wait." He tsked as he undid the belt on her pants. He could feel it now, she was shivering against him. He knew she was scared but pretended she was just shivering in anticipation. Ray used his knife to completely rip apart her panties and pants before tossing them to the floor on the side of his bed.

Amanda was now completely naked under Ray. His eyes started to glow red; the sight of her was getting him gingerly placed his head on the nightstand and allowed his blonde hair to flow to the sides. hmm...he probably should've washed it...he'd been rather messy at his last meal and some of the victim's blood was still clinging to his hair.

He sighed dreamily as he drank in the view of the naked Amanda. "I waited so long," he kept repeating under his breath as he moved his mouth level to her virgin flower. Amanda let out a yelp as he bit on one of the outer lips; not hard enough to bleed, but hard enough to make her buck up in pain. "N-no," she whimpered when she felt Ray's dry tongue lick her inside; it felt like someone was rubbing sand-paper between her vaginal lips.

Ray wasn't listening, he was too busy enjoying the sweet taste of the bit of her juices already flowing into his mouth. Heh, guess she liked it more than she was letting on.

He took this as the initiative to remove his mouth from her and smiled as he placed one of his fingers inside her wetness almost immediately, and used his mouth now to create tiny nips of blood near the pink mounds on her chest. She let out a strangled moan of pleasure and he knew that she was trying to fight enjoying it.

"Same time tommorow?" He purred into her ear as he lifted himself from her. He wanted to...oh he wanted to...but he was determined not to take her fully until she broke.

He left her tied to the bed with her wetness flowing onto the sheets so he could go finish himself in the bathroom down the hall.


End file.
